gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dulo Ng Kailanman
Dulo Ng Kailanman is the final episode of Party of the Unknowns-backed drama Ngayon at Kailanman aired on 18 January 2019, in this final episode Inno and Eva was killed by Oliver. Beginning on 21 January, this program will be replacing by The General's Daughter. Synopsis ABS-CBN suing it's Production arm Star Creatives, Directors Mae Cruz-Alviar, Elfren Vibar and Richard Arellano, Executive producer Ronald L. Faina, Jona Viray, Joshua Garcia, Julia Barretto, Jameson Blake and the Whole cast, staff and crew for Conspiracy theory of Blake, The three directors are provoking their licenses by the Directors Guild of the Philippines. Plot The episode begins with Eva (Julia Barretto) escaped from the sleeping Oliver (Jameson Blake), when Inno (Joshua Garcia) reunites with Eva, when Oliver has a gun saying He killed his Mother Inno says you're going home but, Oliver says "I'm sorry" the He killed both Inno and Eva but Inno bring to the Hospital, He also killed as well by spitting his blood leaving resembled of the Title card, Then the police arrives and Oliver wants to kill Eva's Best friend Dom (Joāo Constancia), but Dom kills Oliver when Stella (Alice Dixson) arrives bring him the Hospital by the Police but Stella seeing both Inno and Eva still killed, when Rosa (Rio Locsin), Rebecca (Iza Calzado) and Roxanne Consta (Elise Joson) arrived when Inno and Eva dead in the sands of the Beach., while in jail, Stella says sorry to Rebecca that she is her fault, she says she is the Bad mother and they both blaming for Inno's and Eva's loving., Oliver in the Mental still sleeping with the eye opens., while in a Boodle fight, Rebecca arrives along with her Bodyguard (Eric Tai) to bring the Large Ruby necklace to Eva's Grandmother before proceed to Boodle fight., Rebecca visit the tombs of Eva and Inno to honored their promises of Now and Forever, an eagle is flying besides Rebecca, then at the Inter-life Eva is awake in the Bangka, when she is nobody, until Inno is arrived and reunited, at the Post-credits scene, Oliver was shot down in Mental by Eva'a Bestfriend Dom and the Police (like Jose Rizal) for killing Eva and Inno seeing by Rebecca and Eva's family. Unknown Personalities Roberto Bautista Agut, Chris Cornell, Alex de Minaur, Liberty DeVitto, Daniel Evans, Taylor Fritz, Ashley Graham, Nipsey Hussle, Sir John, Tyler Joseph, Chris Kelly, Queen Letizia of Spain, Meghan Markle (She is the Photo leader, although she is not in the list), Sonequa Martin-Green, Tom Morello, Maria Sakkari, Dylan Scott, Sloane Stephens, Drew Tarver, Jordan Thompson, Frances Tiafoe, Case Walker, Leah Wyar and Heléne Yorke Summary * Well-known Spanish Tennis player Rafael Nadal was the Overall Photo Leader with 63 photos all from Australian Open 2019 match against Unknown Australian lister Alex de Minaur. * World Number Three Meghan Markle (Duchess of Sussex) was the Final Photo Leader of Ngayon at Kailaman with 91 with her visits to Mayhew and Cirque du Soleil's "TOTEM", although not on the list, she also appears in the finales of Black, Doctor Crush and Hwayugi, The Black Finale is the first Photo leadership in the finale. * Thirteenth-ranked Unknown Nebraskan Model Ashley Graham led the list with her 32nd appearance, her second finale appearance since Black. * Followed by Spain's Most unrecognized personality Queen Letizia of Spain with 26th. * Sonequa Martin-Green appeared for the Tenth time and her Second finale appearance since Pusong Wagas of Pusong Ligaw. * The late Chris Cornell entering the Appearance List for the First time with his Fifth appearance. ** Rage Against the Machine bandleader Tom Morello and Australian Tennis prospect Jordan Thompson enters the Appearance List for the First time with Three appearance each. ** de Minaur, British Tennis star Daniel Evans, San Diego-born Tennis player Taylor Fritz, Los Angeles Rapper Nipsey Hussle, Hairstylist Sir John, Greek Tennis prospect Maria Sakkari, Cosmopolitan magazine's Leah Wyar and Vancouver-based actress Heléne Yorke are appeared for the Second time. ** These Are the First appearance for Drummer Liberty DeVitto, SNL writer Chris Kelly and Actors Drew Tarver and Case Walker. * DeVitto is also the oldest personality at 68 years, 163 days, while fellow First-timer Walker was the youngest person at 15 years, 327 days. * The only personality is Not revealing the Birthday is Sir John. * They are 23 unknown personalities, 16 Male and 7 Female, tying the same number of personalities of Ang Hangganan of Hanggang Saan. * Roberto Bautista Agut holds the distinction to be the longest name on the list with 19, but Queen Letizia's Real name (Letizia Ortiz Rocasolano) with 21 is not Counted, he also he is shared the longest first name with 7 (with Sir John, Queen Letizia, Sonequa Martin-Green and Frances Tiafoe) but he is also the longest last name with Twelve (Letizia's surname has 15 is not Counted) on the Twenty-three man list. ** Sir John is a Shortest name with Seven, Morello has the Shortest First name with Three (Sir John is not counted becaused of it's First name), but Wyar has the shortest surname with Four. Controversies Jameson Blake's Conspiracy theory ABS-CBN is filed the lawsuit against it's Production arm Star Creatives, the show's directors Mae Cruz-Alviar, Elfren Vibar and Richard Arellano, Executive producer Ronald L. Faina, Singer Jonalyn Viray, Descendants of composer George Canseco, and the Whole cast, staff and crew for Conspiracy theory of Jameson Blake's Oliver for killing the characters of Garcia and Barretto, The three directors are cancelled it's licenses by the Directors Guild of the Philippines and the Film Academy of the Philippines, is also arrested by the Real police, Executive producer Faina and Showrunners Jay Fernando and Henry King Quitain also arrested, The Chamber of Deputies of Ardiente suspended Garcia and Barretto and forcing a By-election in their constituencies on 8 February 2019, as well the withdraw of sponsorship of Both actors from Oppo, Ideal Vision, Kopiko, Talk n Text, Jollibee, Palmolive, Pond's, Pepsi, Enervon, BNY and Selecta Cornetto, COMELEC suspends candidacy of Dominic Ochoa as the Councilor of Parañaque City, The whole cast of Ngayon at Kailanman are provoking their licenses by the Actors Guild of the Philippines (technically President Rez Cortez's daughter Cai was on the Cast list), also Benjamin Lingan, Generiza Reyes-Francisco, Ronalisa Co, Carlota Malonzo-Balane and Maan Dimaculangan-Fampulme are suspended for life by the Screenwriters Guild of the Philippines.